sweetheartchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominique Rollins
Dominique Rollins is a fictional character from the novel series, Sisterly Love, played by Alexandra Shipp. The character was created by author Maryam Wells, who based Dominique on her mother, Patty. Dominique is introduced into the series as the middle sister to Eva (Meagan Tandy) and Tanzie Rollins (Cymphonique Miller). Casting and development In late 2015, while writing both All About Us and Double Trouble, giving them a revival, Maryam Wells wanted to create a novel series not from a TV series. After watching Charmed and Keeping up with the Kardashians, she thought about writing about series about three sisters, but from her own point of view. She created Sisterly Love about three young-adult sisters from an affluent neighborhood in Los Angeles, called Baldwin Hills (where Wells grew up in). The character of Dominique Rollins was conceived by Wells, who wrote the first book episode for Sisterly Love. The first episode was based around three mismatched sisters who are initially based on Wells' mother, Patty and her two sisters, Gloria and B.B. Dominique is based on Wells' mother, Patty. On creating Dominique, Wells stated "The middle sibling typically tends to be a real rebellious and intelligent and doesn't take smack from anybody, but is kind-hearted. That really applied to my mother, Patty and so I could see the character of Dominique her. When first created the series, author Maryam Wells had always known who she wanted for the role of Eva on the book covers, Meagan Tandy, an actress from Jane by Design and Teen Wolf TV series. Background Dominique was born in Los Angeles, in 1994. She is the middle of the Rollins sisters -- Eva and Tanzie Rollins. In high school, Dominique was intelligent and earned good grades, unlike her shy and awkward older sister, Eva. She had a passion of being a film director and planned on enrolling at Los Angeles Film Academy. After high school, Dominique experienced the loss of her father to colon cancer and was devastated when Eva moved out of their home and into an luxury apartment in Downtown L.A. However, Dominique and Eva reunited when their mother had a brain hemmorage. As their mother recovered, the sisters, along with younger sister, Tanzie took care of the house and their mother's hair and beauty salon. Also, Dominique was in a relationship with Brad Reese, a classmate since high school. During their usual split, Dominique began seeing a boy from her college, who hit on Eva and that caused a rift between the sisters. However, the man's true colors were exposed and Dominique breaks up with him and patches things up with Eva. In the second arc, Dominique and Brad split up again and she begins a secret affair with her cousin Ellie's boyfriend, Tyrone Campbell. Then Dominique became pregnant with Tyrone's baby and confessed to Eva and Tanzie her plans to support her child. Then at her ultrasound, Dominique learns that she was 13 weeks along and realizes that Tyrone wasn't her baby's father, but Brad is. In order to support her baby and give a good life, Dominique left college and enrolled in beauty college. She figured that by working as a hair stylist, she could make enough money to support herself and her child. Dominique gave birth to her daughter, Jacqui, short for Jacqueline. Category:Sisterly Love characters Category:Fictional characters from Los Angeles, California Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2016 Category:Fictional hairdressers‎ Category:Fictional socialites Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:Fictional Singers Category:Fictional managers